


A Cultural Exchange

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [20]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat and Badgerclops try to figure out their costumes, Family Fluff, M/M, Mao Mao takes a nap, Off brand holidays, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat tries to figure out what to wear for Harvestween





	A Cultural Exchange

“So Harvestween happens on October thirty first?” I ask. “Yep. So we got a bit of time to figure out our costumes.” Badgerclops nods as he twirls his pencil in his hand. “You have more than thirty days.” Mao Mao points out from across the room. “No, Mao Mao. WE have more than thirty days.” Badgerclops says as he extends his arm and slides Mao Mao over to himself. 

“We are gonna do a couples costume.” Badgerclops says as he boops Mao Mao on the nose. “What?” Mao Mao asks. “Please. I wanna have a cute couples costume~.” Badgerclops begs. “...Fine. But it has to be good.” Mao Mao gives. Badgerclops give Mao Mao a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, boo!” Badgerclops giggles. 

I wonder what I should wear? Should it be scary, or should I be cute? Scary might get me less candy… but Mao Mao will think I’m cool! But if I choose to be cute then I’ll get more candy… but Mao Mao won’t think I’m cool! Badgerclops will probably be happy either way. Maybe something that’s both scary and cute? Like… a bat? I smack myself on the forehead. Dumb dumb! I’m already a bat!

“Having trouble, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks as he pets a napping Mao Mao who is curled in his lap. “Yeah.... I’m trying to decide on a scary costume or a cute costume…” I start. “Lemme guess, you are torn between a scary costume and a cute one becuase Mao Mao will think the scary costume is cool but the cute costume will net you more candy.” Badgerclops says. “How did you guess?” I ask. 

“You’re your father's daughter. Always trying to look make the ones you love proud.” Badgerclops says as he flicks Mao Mao’s ear which twitches in response. “Wow! You were able to guess based on that?” I ask. “Well… you were also mumbling to yourself.” Badgerclops admits. 

“Oh.” I say as I hide my mouth behind my wings. “You know, a lot of people will dress up as characters from stuff they like.” Badgerclops points out. “Really? So you could dress up as Gloria from that show you like?” I ask. “I could, if I wanted to look like somebody compeltey unlikeable.” Badgerclops giggles. “Hmm.” I hum. How am I supposed to choose between all the characters I like? “Some people even dress up as their heroes. Like Shakyspire and Elbert Esnostein!” Badgerclops adds. “Heroes?” I never thought about dressing up as a hero! I look down at Mao Mao who is still sleeping in Badgerclops’ lap. Hm. Mao Mao can be kinda scary sometimes. But Badgerclops always calls him cute. He’s really cool too! Yeah. Yeah!

I’ll be Mao Mao for Harvestween! It’s perfect! “I think I got it.” I say as I start to draw my costume. “That was fast.” Badgerclops points out. “What are you gonna be, Badgerclops?” I ask. Badgerclops shrugs. “I want something that Mao Mao and I can match with. Like peanut butter and jelly, or salt and pepper, chips and dip. Ya know. That stuff.” Badgerclops explains. “Are all couples costumes food based?” I ask. “The good ones are.” Badgerclops says as he licks his lips. “Maybe Mao Mao should dress up as one of those pastries you kissed.” I point out. “You... saw that?” Badgerclops asks as he looks away and blushes. “Yep. ...I had no idea people kiss like that.” I shrug. 

“Adorabat, please forget you saw that.” Badgerclops pleads. “Also, why did you moan?” I push further. I would really like answers. “Please, I beg of you, Adorabat. Just drop it.” Badgerclops begs. Oh! I should practice being Mao Mao for Harvestween! “Ahem. Then beg.” I say as I lower my voice in an attempt to mimic Mao Mao. Badgerclops’ eye widen in shock. “Tehe! Pretty good impression, right?” I ask as I return my voice to normal. “Yeah, pretty good.” Badgerclops complements with his shocked expression still on his face.

“Maybe Mao Mao and I should go as each other.” Badgerclops mumbles. “But I’m already gonna be Mao Mao!” I whine. “Oh, that’s why you did that impression.” Badgerclops points out. “Yep! You can be me if you want!” I offer. “So you’d be Mao Mao, I’d be you and Mao Mao would be me?” Badgerclops asks. “Yep!” I nod. Badgerclops looks down at Mao Mao. “Hm. I saw a hoodie somewear that kinda looks like me… but it would be a little big on Mao Mao. Mao Mao in a over sized hoodie… oh. Oh my heart.” Badgerclops says as he places his hand over his heart. “Badgerclops, are you okay?” I ask.

“I’m fine. Remind me to have Mao Mao wear one of my old hoodies later.” Badgerclops asks as he pokes Mao Mao on the cheek. “You own clothes?” I ask. I have never seen him wear anything besides his shash, eye patch and anything on his head. “Yeah. I just never had a reason or time to wear them.” Badgerclops explains. “So, are you really gonna go as me?” I ask. “Hehehe. Nah. I don’t think Mao Mao would want to do something that dorky.” Badgerclops points out. 

“...Wow this was way easier for me.” I say as I return to my drawing. “Yeah. Maybe couples costume is a bad idea.” Badgerclops sighs. I hold up my drawing. It looks great! “Does Mao Mao even like Harvestween?” I ask. Badgerclops shrugs “He likes it. But I think he likes Solifest more.” Badgerclops points out. I tilt my head in confusion. “What’s Solifest?” I ask. Badgerclops doesn’t respond for a little bit. “Do y’all even have holidays here?!” He asks. “We have Grubsgiving.” I point out. “What is that?” Badgerclops asks.

“We have a big dinner and everyone takes a nap after.” I explain. “...Okay, that sounds rad. Why am I still messing with Harvestween? Harvestween who? I only know Grubsgiving.” Badgerclops says as he changes Mao Mao’s position in his lap. Badgerclops moves Mao Mao’s arms in sync with his voice so it looks like Mao Mao is saying what Badgerclops is saying. “Mrmgh… huh?” Mao Mao mumbles as he wakes up. Mao Mao looks around tiredly at what’s going on. “...Don’t tell me you were doing that puppet thing again.” Mao Mao groans. 

“He was.” I answer. “Wow, Adorabat. Way to tell on me!” Badgerclops grumbles. Mao Mao simply sighs. “Did you figure out a costume?” Mao Mao asks Badgerclops. “No...I can’t think of anything that you would be into.” Badgerclops sighs sadly. Mao Mao kisses Badgerclops on the cheek. “Hey, it’s alright babe.” Mao Mao says as he pets Badgerclops on the cheek. “I got my costume!” I add in. “Hey, that’s great! I bet Badgerclops was a real help.” Mao Mao says as he scratches under Badgerclops’ chin. 

“Yep! And I told him about Grubsgiving!” I add. “What in tarnation is Grubsgiving?” Mao Mao asks. “It’s awesome, dude! You eat a huge dinner and then take a nap!” Badgerclops explains. “Wow, sounds like your kind of holiday.” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah dude! I wanna enter a food coma! And, if I don’t come out of the food coma…” Badgerclops starts as he intertwines his hands with Mao Mao’s. “...I want you to… put the leftovers in the fridge.” Badgerclops says dramatically. Mao Mao pulls Badgerclops’ head towards him and places their foreheads together. 

“Of course, my love.” Mao Mao whispers as he kisses Badgerclops on the nose. We’d have leftovers? With Badgerclops living here? I don’t think so.

“Y’all really got into those soap operas.” I point out. “I have to admit, Adorabat. Those soaps are weirdly enticing.” Mao Mao admits. “I’m gonna make a fan out of you yet, Adorabat!” Badgerclops giggles. “I only like the kissing part!” I yell. “What? Not a fan of the backstabbing?” Mao Mao asks. “No, I’m mad at the lack of backstabbing! Not even a single stupid knife.” I grumble. “Adorabat, I meant there was emotional backstabbing, not actual people stabbing each other.” Badgerclops explains. “Weak.” I grumble. 

“Heh. Maybe I should dress up as a knife.” Mao Mao spitballs. “Yeah! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!” I exclaim as I fly into the air. “Oh! And I can be pie and we have a couples costume!” Badgerclops adds. “Let’s do it.” Mao Mao laughs. “Oh wait! Adorabat, when’s that Grubsgiving thing?” Mao Mao asks. “Um… October fifteenth, I think?” I answer. “That’s so close! I can already taste… whatever people eat at Grubsgiving!” Badgerclops exclaims. 

“Adorabat, teach us about Grubsgiving!” Badgerclops exclaims as he leans in. “Yeah, tell us about it. Do we need to bring anything or…?” Mao Mao urges. “Okay so first off, we get this big bird!” I start.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: The heck is a christmas?  
Badgerclops: What kind of joyless place is this?  
Adorabat: Is it like the day were we eat an excessive amount of food and then sleep?  
Badgerclops:(has a tear rolling down his face) ...I thank you, my child. For the joys you bring me every day.  
  
So yee. Mao Mao is a knife, Adorabat is Mao Mao, and Badgerclops is gonna be pie. (Mao Mao wants a piece of that hunk lamo.) So yeah. I guess at this point I REALLY went off canon, oh well. Canon womst? I don’t know her.


End file.
